


You're The Love of My Life

by iForeign



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Kinky sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Senior year, Sex, Surprises, Sweet Hearts, Texting, Traveling, adorable moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iForeign/pseuds/iForeign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story ever. I hope everyone likes it. Give me lots of feedback, comment on what I should approve. You can leave ideas. I love the idea of sterek, and such a big fan of teen wolf. The first chapter is kind of short to me, but trust me they'll get longer and this will be a series too. Enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. I hope everyone likes it. Give me lots of feedback, comment on what I should approve. You can leave ideas. I love the idea of sterek, and such a big fan of teen wolf. The first chapter is kind of short to me, but trust me they'll get longer and this will be a series too. Enjoy. :)

It's the first day of senior year and Stiles isn't that excited about going. This was the year that him and Derek were supposed to do everything together for sure. I mean literally EVERYTHING. Especially since it was their last year in high school together, and depending on what colleges they were going to...

...they most likely would be THOUSANDS of miles apart.

Stiles didn't want to think about them being miles and Miles and MILES apart, but what's worse is that Derek won't even be in school the first 4 months.

The hale family went on this extended vacation to Hawaii, and Derek said he would stay here in Beacon Hills, so he could spend the summer with Stiles. He knew Derek said he really wanted to go a few years back, & knew they'd been planning this since foreveeeer, so he didn't want to ruin that for him. 

But Stiles misses Derek soooo fucking much. They've been texting, calling, and face timing his entire vacation every chance they could get, but it's still not enough. It was never enough for the both of them. Stiles wanted to touch every part of Derek, wanted to feel his stubble on his neck, wanted to feel Derek's soft skin on his. There was so much that he missed about Derek, he just can't wait to see him, touch him, kiss him, lick him, grope him, caress him, everything you can ever think of. He wants to do it. Noo, NO he's going to do it. 

There's a loud bang on stiles' wall, which nearly scares him half to death for the mere fact that he's still half sleeping thinking about Derek. "Stiles wake the fuck up, before you're late on your first day!" His dad yells. Stiles groans into his pillow, the bed sinking him in even more making it even harder for him to get out of bed. That is, until The Sheriff walks in his room screaming demanding for him to get up in the next 2 seconds, "or I'm going to come back in here with a bucket of cold water, and get you out of bed myself!" Stiles then jumps the hell out of bed, only realizing he has nothing on but skin and his dad's just looking at him like a deer caught in headlights, wishing he could go back in time & not see his son with a massive boner.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles arrives to school with a dozen donuts and iced coffee for him and Scott. Scott's waiting right by Stiles' parking spot. The spot he's been parking in since he first got his jeep. When Scott sees what stiles has on and his vibe, the minute he gets out the car, he knows immediately what's wrong. 

"Hey Scotty...I got some donuts and iced coffee for us. Gotta make this day better anyway we can." Scott's just listening to him, thinking of what he could say to Stiles to reassure him that everything's going to be okay between him and Derek. "Hey Stiles, it's going to be fine. Derek will be back soon, and you will finally get to jump him and smother him and whatever else you guys do that I DO NOT need images of in my head." 

Stiles smiles at that, but it doesn't necessarily make him feel any better, because now he's thinking about Derek all over again and all the kinky shit he wants to do to him. "Thanks, Scott. But you're not good with keeping my mind off of him. Thanks for trying tho, I really appreciate it."

They walk into school, finding their lockers. Scott walks Stiles to his class, and tells him he'll see him at lunch. Stiles nods, with a small smile and walks to an empty desk and waits for class to start. As he waits, his phone starts vibrating like crazy. He thinks Scott's calling him so when he pulls his phone out, he's just moping, waiting for 2:00 so he can get back in his comfortable bed he had to be threatened out of by his dad.

But when he unlocks his phone, he sees 39 messages from Derek. THIRTY FUCKIN-NINE MESSAGES FROM DEREK. Okay one, who the hell can type that fast ? Second, omg Derek is texting him. Stiles is fuckin ecstatic now, he feels like he's ready to have a small panic attack. He counts to 10 to calm himself down, so no one will come up to him on the first day thinking he's getting ready to have a seizure, before class even starts. Lord knows he doesn't need that. 

From Derek:  
hey baby,

From Derek:  
I miss you soo soo soo much.

From Derek:   
I can't wait to see you.

From Derek:  
I wish I was there today. You're soo beautiful.

From Derek:  
I bet I have you smiling now :D

From Derek:  
I have a huge surprise for you when I come back too! ;)

....and there's so many more cute messages from him. Makes Stiles miss him even more. But the thing is, now stiles is nervous and all jittery. He's been thinking about what Derek texted him this morning, saying, 'I have a huge surprise for you when I come back too!' What exactly could that surprise be. That's the thing, you never know what to expect from Derek, but you know Stiles kind of likes that. The fact he know he'll always be surprised by him, is a good thing for their relationship.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's now time for lunch, & Scott's waiting outside Stiles' classroom for him. What such a great bestfriend he is. Allison's sneaking up behind him, with her hands out in front of her to cover Scott's eyes and surprise him. Stiles keeps his expression blank, waiting for Scott to jump.

"Hey, you look a lot happier than this morning. I take it your first day has gotten better, have you tal...WHAT THE F..!" Allison literally scared the shit out of him. He jumped & squealed like a middle school girl. By the time Scott got, FUCK, out Allison revealed herself by turning him around, hands around his neck, & kissing him passionately.

"Ahem, you guys... Could you not. I would like to make it to lunch & out with being able to eat my food & keep it down. So I'd appreciate it, thank you very much." Stiles says, with a smirk and innocent look on his face. Because how mad could Stiles be with them? They are so adorable together, at the same time it makes him sick... and reminds him of how badly he wants to be all over Derek.

When they sit down at the lunch table, Stiles is still all jittery, he can't keep still at all. Allison realizes all the shaking and keep checking his phone that he's doing. "Wassup with you and all this shaking? Who are you checking for, hmm? May that be a text you're waiting to receive from Derek?" Allison says with a smirk, and one eyebrow raised. 

"Umm..no..okay, no I'm not waiting on a text from Derek but, I..I am thinking about him, because he..he said he had a HUUUGE surprise for me when he got back from Hawaii. But I'm literally dying to know what it is." He spits out in one breath. He's looking at Allison and Scott with confusion. He doesn't know why they're looking at him like this. It's freaking him out.

"Why are you guys looking like that? Like you're up to something?" Allison and Scott's facial expressions goes innocent, as if that didn't just happen. "We have no idea what you're talking about. It's just nice that he has a surprise for you, since you guys haven't seen each other the entire summer, and since he won't be back in another 4 months. It's great that he's thinking of you, & funny having you like this wondering what the hell it is that he's gonna just pop up with." Allison says with such happiness and a emphasis and pop sound on the p. Stiles doesn't say anything to that, he just looks at them, squinting his eyes. They know something and Stiles WILL figure it out, sooner or later.


	2. Cheer Up Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy, I was hoping to have this done a lot sooner, but at least I finally finished now. Enjoy everyone. :)

"...yeah we can make this happen in about 5 days. Once we get everything figured out, with how I'll handle thin..." [Stiles walks in to Scott's.] 

"Hey, that's great. We'll talk about it some other time though. Nice talking to you buddy." Scott cuts Derek off, in a rush since stiles was walking in on their conversation. 

Okay yes, Scott & Allison may know about the HUGE surprise Derek's getting ready to pull off, but Stiles doesn't need to know that. And both Scott & Allison will definitely do everything in their power not to blow everything up for Derek.

"Heeeeey, Man. Wassup?" Scott says, getting up walking towards the kitchen with a small smile.

"Yeah, hey. Who were you on the phone with? And why are you being so secretive lately?" He says, as he follows Scott to the kitchen. Scott just shrugs, as he looks for something to whip up for the 3 of them. Allison will be on her way home soon, from figuring a few things out for Derek and letting him know how things are once stiles leaves.

"Mhmm, iknow you all are up to something. I'll figure it out, think I won't Scotty because I will. But anyways what are you getting ready to cook your wonderful bestfriend?" He says, standing on one of his tippy toes, hands clasped together, close to his heart, batting his eye-lashes. 

Scott just scoffs at him and says, "I'm making chicken Alfredo with broccoli. Would you like to help? No matter of fact, noo I'll just cook, while you pick out what movie we will be watching after dinner." 

Stiles just shrugs, and walks away without putting up with a fight. He prances around the living room, making his way to the glorious wall of movies Scott and Allison has. It's quite ridiculous, but awesome too. There's soooo much to choose from. Stiles is so in to looking for a movie for them all to watch, he's standing on the couch, legs wide open with his left arm across his chest and his right hand rubbing the little bit of chin hair he's starting to grow out. In fact, he doesn't even realize when Allison walked in the house, managed to sit there and watch him without Stiles even knowing.

You gotta watch Allison, she's a sneaky little thing. But such a great person, that's why he loves her. Allison's like Scott, only in a girl form, and much smarter, and better at keeping things hidden. So he knows, whatever it is that they are hiding from him, he definitely won't get it out of her. He'll just wait for Scott to crack.

"Hey Ally! When did you get home?" He says as he scrunches his brows up.

Allison crosses her arms and looks him up and down with one brow almost reaching her hairline, before she answers.

As Stiles gets the memo and gets off the chair gently to sit down, her face softens and starts to open her mouth as soon as Scott says, "Dinners Ready!" With the biggest smile he's ever seen Scott make.

After they're all finished eating, they all sit in the living room with pillows and blankets getting comfortable for the movie that Stiles has yet to pick out.

"Oh my goodness, Stiles. For crying out loud pick a movie man." Scott groans, as he runs a hand over his face and rolls his eyes.

Stiles keeps looking, not paying any attention to Scott. He finally decides to pick, The Millers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's been a month and half into the school year. What the fuck is stiles going to do? He's doing fine in all of his classes, it's just that he's beyond bored going to school everyday. All Scott & Allison do is cuddle, make out, and stay in each other's face.

To Derek:  
Come back NOW? Pls omg

Before he went home, stiles went to the gym to relieve some stress. But as he was on his way home, he still didn't feel better. The Sheriff is working a double tonight, so he won't be home till late.

As he walks through the door, his phone vibrates. Stiles doesn't pay it any mind, just mopes around the kitchen looking for something to eat.

As he's eating, he's debating on whether he should get in the shower now or in the morning. Stiles is too tired, and stressed out. He might have some better plans to do tonight.

From Derek:  
Aww, baby you know I won't be back for another 2 and 1/2 months. What are you doing?

To Derek:  
Ugh, don't remind me and dying.

From Derek:  
Lol, really? How are you dying stiles?

To Derek:  
I'm dying from the lack of face to face affection & sexual activity from you. I'm sick of seeing Allison & Scott swallowing each other's tongues during lunch.

From Derek:  
Awwe, my poor baby. I promise I'll make it all feel better when I get back. But right now I have to go, and you have school in the morning, get a good nights rest my love. 

To Derek:  
How are you going to make it better? ;) & iknooow. School sucks without you. At least it's senior year. Too bad, your missing most of it. But goodnight babe.

Although Stiles is supposed to be going to sleep, he can't. He's laying in the dark, waiting for sleep to hit him. Eyes wandering around the room, thinking of Derek. Thinking of the first time, they made love. It was such a wonderful experience.

Stiles starts tracing his stomach in circles, teasing himself. Going down slowly, to his happy trail. He finally gets under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Rubbing the full length, hands squeezed tightly around his dick, making his way back up to the tip, rubbing slowly with pressure against his slit, leaking with pre-cum. The palm of his hand slicked with pre-cum, slowly stroking his full length, half hard, wishing it was Derek's hand stroking him, making him leak with pre-cum, getting him aroused and wanting more. He starts speeding up his pace, rubbing more cum on his dick, back arched as he feels the heat at the bottom of his stomach, muffling his moans until he can't hold it in anymore. His hand stroking his dick extremely fast, Stiles panting, wanting more, saying, "YESSSSS!" His dick is getting tighter, painfully hard, waiting to cum. Stiles is trying to hold it in a little longer, that is until he feels it coming. As he's getting over the edge, screaming Derek's name, back arched all the way, grabbing the sheets, toes pointed. As he's riding out his orgasm, stiles gets a cramp in his butt and legs. But that's okay, because this was definitely needed, and worth it.

Stiles falls asleep soundly, only moving to cuddle himself up with his pillow & covers. He's too worn out to clean himself up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles wakes up to Derek hovered over his dick, massaging & gripping his thighs as he starts to wake up, still with sleep in his eyes.

"Goodmorning, my love."

"ahhh, goodmorning Der."

"Just relax baby,"

"Okay, I mis..."

Derek grabs Stiles' dick firmly, takes the full length in his mouth the first time with no problem.

Stiles gasps at that. Lifting up on his elbows, looking at Derek, looking back up at him, as he swirls his tongue around the tip, spilling with pre-cum. Stiles moaning, head tilted back, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Stiles hears a LOUD but muffled banging noise, pays it no attention. Still surprised at the fact he woke up to some bomb head from his boyfriend.

The banging continues, right along with someone yelling his name. The muffled noises start to become clearer, sleep starting to leave his eyes as he rubs them, only to realize this was a dream and The Sheriff is the one banging on his door, yelling his name to wake him up.

He hops up quickly, panting, hair dripping wet, his shirt damp & yells, "IM UP, IM UP, I'm up!"


	3. The HUGE Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for this late ass update. But I really hope everyone enjoys. The surprise is finally revealed.
> 
> Also, worked on being waaaaaaaay more descriptive too.

It's been only two and a half months into the school year. Time is flying by so slow for Stiles. It's getting really depressing for everyone, since he's sitting around moping about Derek not being here. Stiles has been looking really dark these past few weeks. Coming to school, not giving any fucks about life. 

It's a wonder that he even focuses on getting his work done. One day he came to school with the darkest circles under his eyes that anyone could ever have, face super pale, lips cracked & lifeless. He was just walking around looking like death. Everyone was concerned about him; he wouldn't even eat anything at lunch unless Scott made him, even if it were just two bags of chips. 

Danny tried talking and joking around with him, to bring him back to his hyperactive, talkative self. We all know how Stiles can be when he just starts babbling on about anything, no one understands how his mind works, but everyone misses THAT Stiles. 

Lydia even tried to get his attention. She started flirting with him, showing more skin, sitting next to him, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing. It's as if Stiles wasn't even there. Derek not being there was taking a HUGE toll on him. He started isolating himself, it was just terrible.

So, Scott & Allison being the greatest friends that they are, called the big guns. If anyone could make this better and put Stiles out of his misery, It's Derek of course, duh.

Scott: hey man, is everything with the surprise together ? Stiles is getting worse, he hasn't been eating, & has isolated himself. 

Scott: Hurry, I want my hyperactive bestfriend back. We all want his hyperactive ass back, even Jackson, although he's not really trying to admit it but we all can tell. 

Scott: His jokes have been some shit since Stiles started acting like this. Bring him back to LIFE!!

Derek is really doing everything possible to make this Surprise the best & special for Stiles. He's been getting texts from Scott & calls from Allison about Stiles and how he's not coping well with Derek not being there. So Derek's gonna try his best to have the finishing touches to his surprise done within the next 2 days.

Scott, surprisingly, kept his mouth shut for this. Lord knows he would've been cracked if Allison didn't threaten him. Who knows what she really said to him, but whatever it is, Derek really appreciates it.

It's almost close to the day of the surprise. Everything must be fucking perfect, nothing can go wrong. Derek gave Allison the last little bit of things he had to go with the surprise yesterday, and tonight is the night to set everything up; by Allison being such a great student, she managed to get the school keys, so that they could have everything ready when stiles got there the next morning.

"Looking good, Derek. He's going to love this. You're such a good boyfriend." Allison says, while grasping Derek's shoulder with the biggest, genuine smile on her face.

Carding his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief saying, "Thanks Ally, I really hope that he does...and oh Allison.." She looks at him, raising both eyebrows as to say go on. "I really appreciate it for making sure Scott kept his mouth shut."

They start cleaning up anything that wasn't used, trash, and made sure the cafeteria was spotless.

The poster was huge, hanging above the entrance to the cafeteria, so that way stiles won't notice, until his friends tell him to turn around. Although he had help setting up & putting this entire thing into action, there's one more surprise that no one else knows about.

•••••••••••••••

It's Friday morning. The one day of the week, Stiles looks forward to because he's tired of being bothered by his friends throughout the week. He knows everything they're doing, is because they care about him, and it's all coming from a good place but, no one understands how he's really feeling. School is just a reminder of Derek not physically being there. It's a reminder of all the senior, weird, creepy, and amazingly sappy love that's going around the entire school, and it sickens Stiles to see everyone but him with their boo. Fucking ridiculous. At least he gets 2 full days alone, but it's still not enough.

It's 6 am, 70 degrees with some fog outside. Nothing but red and orange leaves covering the ground. Quite beautiful outside, if we're being honest. Today's just a chill day, literally.

Stiles throws on some black hollister sweats and his favorite red hoodie, with some Adidas slides. He doesn't even bother with doing his hair, he kind of likes the bed hair for today.

As he's walking down the hall to the bathroom, Stiles can smell the scent of breakfast food still lingering around the house. After brushing his teeth, and going back to his room to grab his keys, phone, and books. Looks out the window and notices his dad isn't home. Stiles furrowed his brows at that, and makes his way down to the kitchen.

He notices a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast sitting on the counter with a note next to it saying:

Hey made you breakfast. Iknow the last few weeks have been rough, but have a great day and enjoy. I love you, ❤️

Well, I guess this Friday will be a good one, he thinks. He wraps his breakfast up and heads outside, so he can be on his way to school. Before he arrives though, Stiles made a stop at the store to get a bottle of orange juice, NO Pulp, to go with his breakfast.

Stiles bops happily into school with his headphones in, the strap of his book bag on his shoulder, orange juice in his left hand, and his breakfast in the right hand.

Scott notices how Stiles didn't walk in school looking like death. But he doesn't bother going up to him either, whatever's making him happy today, he'd like to keep it that way. He sends out a quick text to all of their friends to tell them that stiles is in the building.

It's first period. Stiles enjoying his breakfast like there's no tomorrow. Sent a text to Derek telling him, how in some shape or form he's in a good mood today, still misses Derek like crazy, but he's not drowning in his misery with out him being here.

•••••••••••••••

"LUNCH TIME HAS ARRIVED BITCHES" Stiles thinks in his head. He's not that hungry though, so he passes on actually getting food.

As he walks over to the lunch table, taking in the crowded cafeteria, filled with screaming teenagers trying to be heard by the people they're sitting next to, laughter, & love, he's kind of feeling sad. 

The sadness isn't as deep as it was the past few weeks, but still, he knew he couldn't keep the thought of Derek out of his head. But he keeps a small smile on his face, and sits at the table with his friends watching them all socialize.

"Hey Stilinski! Is the old you back yet?" Jackson says with a smirk on his face, which quickly disappears after Lydia elbows him in the stomach. Everyone else, giving him death glares.

Stiles just nods and gives Jackson the Kanye look, puts his headphones in, music loud enough for him to hear the lyrics, but low enough for him to still hear the conversations taking place around him.

••••••••••••••••

It's been 25 mins into the lunch shift.

Allison texts Derek telling him, everything's set & they're ready when he is.

It doesn't take Derek long to show up though.

Everyone keeps a neutral face, acting normal as they can possibly be to not spoil the surprise.

Derek starts approaching the cafeteria doors slowly.

The beautiful sounds of John Legend's voice, fading in...

"Ah, alright.

Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came, oh  
Girl what you're playing for  
Ah, come on  
Come on, lemme kiss that  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that

[Stiles gets up, looking around the cafeteria, trying to figure out where the music is coming from. Notices the banner above the doors saying, "I know I am not good enough for you but I will spend all my life proving that I am."]

Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we loose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that

Tonight I'll be the best you ever had

[Derek finally walks in approaching Stiles, grabbing his waist.]

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had..." [song fades out.]

Stiles is standing there in shock not believing that this is even real. This can't be, it must be a dream. Yeah that's it, Stiles is dreaming, because Derek is in Hawaii and doesn't get back in another 2 months.

The entire cafeteria is looking up at the front in awe. Their friends having these huge sappy ass smiles on their faces, cuddled up with their loved ones.

Derek hugs Stiles tightly, caressing his back with one hand, & playing in his hair with the other. Stiles hugs him back, as if this is the last time they are going to ever see each other, then looks up at him with big, wet puppy eyes.

Derek loosens his grip on Stiles, looking into his eyes and places a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

He then finally takes a deep breath, parts his lips and says, "Stiles Baby, these last 5 months without you in my presence were rough. Luckily I've made it this far, to finally see you in person again. Iknow I told you our trip in Hawaii was extended four extra months, but moms made an exception for us, so that I could be here today. I want you to know that you mean the absolute world to me. I love you with all my heart and then some. Growing up I always wanted the love my father & mother had, the love your parents had. I wanted to find true love, the kind of love you fight for, that you'll always put first. The love that makes you want to do good, become a better person, and not with just any boy but THE boy, and I found that with you. Baby you're all that I need in this life of sin because at the end of the day what else do we have to look forward to? I want us to live like it's our last. I will do anything in my power to make sure you're happy. Stiles I fucking love you. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, it was made with lots of love. I talked to the teachers of the classes you have left for the rest of the day, got all of your work, but now, I'm going to take you home so you can pack your clothes & I'm taking you somewhere special for the weekend."

The entire cafeteria says, "awwwwwwe" in sync. Everyone is soo in love at the gesture Derek made for Stiles. Everything he was saying was just so beautiful. Allison was recording the entire thing, making sure to catch Stiles' reaction.

Stiles, has silent tears pouring down his cheeks. Lips swollen and wet. Cheeks, tips of his ears, and the back of his neck red, fire burning. He's in so much shock. He can't believe that Derek is even his boyfriend anymore. He knew Derek loved him, but OH MY DAAAAMN. This man just poured his WHOLE heart out to him. Stiles doesn't know what to say, no one ever puts him in this position of having him speechless. He always has a response, ALWAYS! But right now he doesn't.

All Stiles can do is kiss the living day lights out of Derek. Right now in this very moment, he may not know what exactly to say but it'll all come flowing together later on.

For now, Derek picks stiles up, both legs in one arm and his other arm around his back, while Stiles has both arms wrapped around Derek's neck, with a ridiculous smile on his face, from ear to ear, finally back with his Baby, getting ready for their weekend vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, another surprise ? Where are they going for their weekend vaca? Well guess Derek will reveal that in the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter should be done within a week, maybe a lot less.


	4. Rio Baaaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, sorry. I've took the time to write 4 and 5. Plus I've also, been nothing but lazy and had phone issues but here's 4. Enjoy :)

"So, baby where are we going?" Stiles asks excitedly.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Derek deadpans.

Stiles tries to glare at him, but it doesn't last long. He thinks about what just happened not to long ago, and everything he wants to say to Derek once he's done packing.

Stiles doesn't really know what to pack, since Derek won't tell him where the fuck they're going, soo he just throws almost his whole closet in his suitcase.

"Your dad already knows about this weekend, so don't worry about worrying him. I told him everything and he's okay with it." He says, with a hand on the small of Stiles' back.

Stiles just nods, but still pulls out his phone to text his dad.

•••

They've been driving for 10 looooong minutes now, and Stiles cannot stop worrying about where the fuck they are going for the weekend. What else does Derek have planned? What much more is he going to pull off, to make Stiles even MORE speechless. He hadn't even said anything about the stunt in the cafeteria yet.

Stiles notices an airport approaching. He hops up, looking at Derek with his eyebrows scrunched up. Derek returns a small smile, and grabs stiles hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"You didn't say we were getting on a plane." He says with his arms folded across his chest standing directly in front of Derek while Derek gets the bags out of the car.

"I didn't say a lot of things. I did say that this was going to be special and a surprise. We can go back home if you'd like?" Derek says with a smirk on his face, knowing Stiles would not even consider going back home.

•••

As they board the plane, finding their seats, Stiles cuddles Derek's arm, asking him again where they're headed to, but this time with the puppy eyes and his bottom lip poked out.

Derek just looks at him saying, "Those adorable little puppy eyes aren't going to make me crack and tell you where we're going."

"Dereeeeeeeek!" He whines.

"Stileeeeeeees!" Derek mocks.

Stiles figures since the pouty lip & puppy eyes won't work, he has something else that will. Since they're in first class, there won't be a lot of people to witness anything that's about to happen.

He starts caressing Derek's inner thigh, with each stroke going closer and closer up to Derek's dick, while kissing and sucking on his neck. Derek's gripping the fuck out of Stiles' thigh, with his nails digging in his skin through his sweats. Derek keeps opening and closing his mouth wanting to say something but he can't form any words. Stiles finally starts groping Derek's dick, rubbing it hard and slow. Derek lifts his head back, eyes closed, biting his lip trying to hold back a muffled moan, that Stiles heard in the back of his throat.

Then he says between each lick, bite, and kiss, "Soo...are...you...gonna...tell...me...now or...do I...need to...make you...suffer some...more?"

And that does it. Derek gives Stiles a dark glare, tightly grabs Stiles by his arm and pulls him up. He guides them to the nearest bathroom, waisting no time at all.

"Derek?"

"Shut up. I'll tell you afterwards."

"After wha-ahhhhh!" Stiles moans, throwing his head back.

"Shhhh, you can't make a whole lot of noise. You're gonna get us caught." Derek says, putting his index finger on his mouth.

"Ohhhh, baby! I don't care if people are watching. Just fuck me now." Stiles says, almost begging.

As Derek gropes Stiles' dick, he continues to lick and suck on his neck. Marking up every bit of skin showing; by his ear, under his chin, down to his collarbone. Stiles has his legs wrapped around Derek, hands gripping his hair tightly, while the sink holds him up. Stiles pushes Derek off of him, because if he lets him continue, he is bound to cum very soon. And he doesn't want things to come to an end that fast. So, Stiles takes control, kissing & sucking on Derek's neck. He starts stripping Derek down to his boxer briefs, kissing him from his neck slowly down his abs, licking and sucking on each section until he gets to his happy trail. Licking just above the waistband, taking his boxer briefs off with his teeth and letting them fall to his ankles. Derek's dick pops out standing straight up, leaking pre-cum. Stiles looks at it with heart eyes, wanting to just swallow him whole. He grabs his shaft with a nice grip, licks up the leaking pre-cum slowly, then swirls his tongue around the tip and slowly starts to take him whole. As stiles starts bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Derek's dick, letting all of his spit build up, Derek's veins start popping out of his neck and arms, trying not to moan so loud. But Derek's close to his orgasm, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach, all the cum building up fast. Stiles starts making gagging noises as he's taking Derek, making sure to get every inch, the back of his throat starting to burn and that does it for Derek. Derek is gripping Stiles' shoulders with the tightest grip ever, eyes rolling in the back of his head, barely breathing, while Stiles is still sucking the skin off of him. Derek's hand is on Stiles' head, gripping the shit out of his hair. As Stiles finishes up, he comes up for air, Derek's dick making a pop sound, and he licks up his abs, leaving a hickey right by his nipple, then kisses him passionately, until both of their lips are swollen red.

•••  
"Okay, so I'm taking you to Rio." Derek says looking worried at Stiles' reaction. But as he was just about to respond Derek interrupts him. "Don't talk baby it'll only make it worse." Derek says rubbing Stiles' arm.

During their sex getaway in the airplane bathroom, Stiles was sucking until his voice went hoarse. He didn't stop until Derek came.

Stiles didn't let Derek give him anything in return, he figured he'd wait till they get to rio. Derek gave Stiles enough already within the last few hours, so he's just gonna take that in & enjoy the time he has with his boo.

•••

"Ugh, finally off that plane and into this beautiful, extraordinary environment. It's so nice to get away for the weekend, just you and me" Stiles says looking Derek in his eyes.

"Baby, we're not staying the weekend. I've decided that we could stay a little longer, since it took a day and a half to get here, that way you can enjoy yourself." He says kissing him on his forehead.

'My boyfriend. What a wonderful man he is.' Stiles is thinking. Derek is so thoughtful of making Stiles happy, making sure he knows how much Derek loves him. You couldn't ask for anyone better than that. Someone that would do anything, go to the moon and back just to see a smile on their face. Who would've known someone like this even existed.

•••

Derek's carrying Stiles to their room. He's on his Edward Cullen fantasy right about now. The beach house sitting by itself, with glass walls, and long white see through flowing curtains. Hardwood floors, underneath this beautiful white sofa. The bedroom, white of course, the bedroom frame a leather black, with rose petals lying around from the bed to the floor leading to the jacuzzi tub. Derek lies Stiles on the bed, whose still sound asleep from their long flight, and gets their bath water ready. 

Derek strips, leaving pieces of clothing lying on the floor. He goes to the bed where he left Stiles, and gently wakes up him, stripping him as well.

"Baby wake up, we're here." He says playing in Stiles' hair.

"Mmmmmmm." Stiles moans. "10 more minutes"

Derek chuckles, "nooo, we're gonna go get cleaned up so we can get ready for dinner."

"Where are we going for dinner?" He mumbles.

"Just come on and get in the tub with me. I'm making dinner." Derek says, as he places a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips.

As Stiles is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he notices a blurry image of Derek naked, but he thinks it's just his eyes playing tricks on him, that is until his eyes finally focus, popping out at Derek and all his goodies just swinging.

Derek grabs his hand, and leads him to the tub. They both get in, enjoying the bubbles, vibrations and heat, making them feel relaxed. It's just what they needed. Derek washes up first, so he can start getting dinner ready. He tells Stiles not to take too long, nor fall asleep in the tub while he's cooking dinner. Stiles just nods and blows bubbles at Derek.

•••

Derek's been deciding all day what he should make them for dinner. Soo he figured he'd make, baked chicken, mixed vegetable and rice with pepper steak on top.

As he's finishing up cooking, he hears wet foot steps getting closer to the kitchen. He turns around to Stiles in one of his white v necks with red eyes and messy hair. He looks so adorable like this, makes you just want to hold him in your arms and cuddle him up.

•••

"Mmmm dinner was good Der. I really appreciate everything you've done for me today. Leaving your vacation early, surprising me at school, and taking me out on our own little getaway. You really are the best boyfriend I've ever had. I didn't know what to say at first because you had me so speechless, but you're wonderful and special. You mean the world to me, and I love you with all my heart." He says, with his face crushed against Derek's chest, squeezing him tightly.

Derek just sighs, rubbing Stiles' arms & softly says, "I love you too Stiles, I'd do absolutely anything to make you happy."


	5. Love, Money, Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like it's too short, idk. Might just be me.

"Harder Derek! Harder!" Stiles moans.

Derek thrusts harder, gripping Stiles' waist as tight as he can. Making sure to get every inch in him, pulling out slowly and thrusting harder than the last one.

It's 5:00 in the morning, what's better than waking up to sex with the person you love the most, while the sun is rising. Letting in the beautiful sunlight to shine on their skin.

Derek slows things down a bit. Thrusting slowly, making sure to feel Stiles' hole on every inch of his dick. Keeping his eyes open to look at the way Stiles' head is thrown back, hair dripping in sweat, body moist and glowing, and how every mole from his face down to his back looks in the sunlight. He kisses on his neck, gently licking it as well, tasting the saltiness of their sweat combined together. Both moving to the same rhythm, enjoying the feeling of themselves on each other. And as they both start to ride out their orgasms, the wind is blowing making the curtains move swiftly in to the air and they collapse gently on to the bed, panting, taking in their surroundings.

•••

"So, what are we doing today?" Stiles asks excitedly.

"Well I was thinking about going jet skiing & we can go in town and do whatever else you'd like." Derek says.

"Okay, Imma go get ready then!!" He screams as he skips away to the bedroom.

Derek just shakes his head and smiles.

•••

Jet skiing was crazy. But now it's time to party in the amazing city of Rio. Everything was just so wonderful and very colorful. Everyone dancing around with their loved ones, happy and talking to everyone passing by. It's just a huge block party to be honest.

"Ooooo, let's go to that restaurant right there. Their seafood looks yummy." Stiles says shouting to Derek, jumping up and down like a little boy.

Derek thinks to himself how in the hell did he end up with someone like Stiles. We may never know, but they're perfect for each other.

•••

"Hello, how many today?" The host shouts extremely happy.

"Hi, Just the 2 of us. Such a wonderful restaurant." Stiles says, looking so amazed.

The host gives Derek a huge smile, with this sparkle in her eyes and leads them to their table. Derek follows Stiles with his hand on the small of Stiles' back.

As they sit down & the host leaves them to figure out what they're going to order and wait for their waitress to come, Stiles notices how that host looked at Derek. But doesn't say anything yet, he worries about what he's going to order first.

"Hi, my name is Kelsey. I'll be your waiter today, how about we start you guys off with a drink?"

"Umm, I'll get a raspberry iced tea." Derek says still looking at the menu.

"I'll get a root beer. Thank you."

"No problem, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute and to take your orders if you're ready." She says, and walks away cheerfully.

"That host was looking at you with a sparkle in her eyes. I didn't like that." Stiles says looking Derek directly in his eyes.

"Babe, I saw it too. But I'm not gonna pay attention to that. She's none of my concern. If she try's anything than, I'll address it." Derek says, reassuring Stiles, while he grabs his hand.

Stiles looks at him saying okay with his eyes, but he still doesn't like it.

"Do you know what you're getting?" He asks Derek, still looking at his menu.

"I was thinking the seafood platter. It's a lot but it comes with 20 jumbo shrimp, 3 crab cakes, 2 snow crab legs, and a lobster. You wanna share that?" Derek says, looking up to see Stiles' reaction.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I only want most of the shrimp anyways." Stiles says, closing his menu up.

Derek shakes his head, "Okay, baby."

The waiter comes back with their drinks and takes their order.

She comes back within 20 minutes with their food. "Enjoy gentlemen!"

"Thank you," they both say.

"Omg, yess gimmie! They look so gooooood!!" Stiles says, with heart eyes.

"Be patient, you can get some. We might need more cocktail sauce." Derek says, looking around for their waiter.

Stiles just starts busting out laughing and turning as red as a strawberry, trying to laugh quietly.

Derek just looks at him confused as to what's so funny.

"What's soo funny" Derek chuckles.

"You said COCK-tail!" He says continuing to laugh.

"Oh my loooord. Really, only you Stiles." He mumbles, as he rubs his hands down his face.

The waiter brings them more cocktail sauce and they finish their meal, continuing to converse about the various things that pops up into Stiles' head. Lord knows how his mind works, but at least he never runs out of things to talk about, and Derek just looks at him in love, listening to him talk, nodding and answering when he needs to.

•••

They get back to the beach house, and gets comfortable. Stiles pulls Derek off of the couch, and takes him outside to the water. They get naked, play in the sand, get in the water and just have fun with each other. Derek dunks Stiles, while he pulls Derek down with him. They both are laughing and really enjoying themselves, looking into each other's eyes, under the moonlight, & slowly start kissing. Derek's hand around Stiles' neck, playing in the little bit of hair that's close to his fingers; biting his bottom lip when they separate from the kiss, and sucking it back into his mouth. When they separate from the kiss again and come back, this time they are tonguing each other down, licking every inch of each other's mouths, making their way back to the room, leaving their clothes outside in the sand.

They get in bed, still wet and still sucking face, coming up for air not once. They intertwine their legs and arms together. Cuddling naked, skin on skin.

They finally come up for air, looking each other in the eyes and says, " I love you " softly on each other's red and swollen lips. And they slowly drift off into sleep, still in each other's arms.

•••

Sheriff: hey son, lemme know when you guys are coming back. Hope you both are enjoying yourselves. Have fun on the rest of your trip. Love you.

Stiles: hey dad, I'll let you know when we're getting ready to pack up. What are you up to old man? And we are, rio is very beautiful, haven't seen nothing like it. Everything is wonderful up here. Love you too, dad. And watch your diet, no sweets !

•••

"Are you putting my dad up to anything while we're here?" Stiles says while wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

"What? No, why would you think that?" Derek deadpans.

"Because he texted me, telling me to let him know when we'll be on our way back." He says, while rubbing his hands up Derek's shirt.

"Ohhh, well idk. I don't have anything setup." Derek says as he turns himself facing Stiles. "Plus I don't think you'd be able to handle anymore surprises from me." He smirks.

"You're right. So there better not be another surprise, when we get back home." Stiles says, squinting his eyes at Derek.

Derek just kisses him and admires his loving, hyperactive, cute, sometimes bossy boyfriend.


	6. Vaca Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for this late update. Had to make time for my girlfriend

Such a tiresome day. All the packing, cleaning, and jet-lag that took place this morning was a lot. The only thing that mattered that morning was waking up to Derek's beautiful scruffy face, and getting off that plane, on their way home together.

•••

Getting away from beacon hills was pretty calming and was well needed. Stiles needed to clear his mind, spend time with his boyfriend, and just relax and have fun. Coming back home was nice for the simple fact that he got to see his dad, his best friend and the rest of the gang. It feels like he never left. Everything is just how he left it. Scott and Allison are still disgustingly adorable. Lydia and Jackson still on again-off again, and bickering as always. Danny and Ethan, of course still cute and chills. Beacon Hills was home, may get boring around here, but it was always home.

•••

*5 Months Later*

It's been a long almost over, thank The Lord, school year. Ever since Derek & Stiles' getaway vacation to Rio, everything's been better than ever. Stiles caught up on all of his work that he missed during their vacation and has been able to focus better than those first 2 months without seeing Derek. Stiles makes sure that Derek stays in his books and out of trouble, so that they can end this school year peacefully. It's prom season, and all the girls are going crazy turning into promzillas. They won't shut up about it. Lydia made a prom perfection to do list, for the girls and the guys. The guys of course didn't have much to do. They just had to make sure to get their tuxedos, shoes, hair cut, & the corsages, in the amount of time Lydia gave them of course. Meanwhile for the girls, they had to go dress hunting and find their perfect dress, something that was better than junior prom. Then they had to find the perfect make up artist, and the perfect shoes, and the perfect hairstylists, and get their nails and toes done perfectly. Everything just had to be fucking PERFECT.

Of course no one said anything to Lydia about this, they all just cooperated quietly around her. No one needed her to spaz on them, especially since she's the biggest PROMZILLA of all the girls.

"I'll be glad when this is over with." Derek tells Stiles with a sigh.

"Aww, stop being such a sour wolf Derek. It'll be fun and interesting." Stiles reply's.

"I'm just sick of Lydia's mouth at this point. She won't shut the fuck up. Yes I understand prom is the biggest night of their lives. But of she really wants to complain she better complain to her on again - off again boyfriend." Derek spits out in one breath.

"Ooooo, well excuse me. Someone's been holding that in for awhile. Just be glad I'm not the PROMZILLA." Stiles says with a smirk.

Derek just rolls his eyes and shakes his head at that. But Stiles is right, lord knows how Stiles would act if he was in Lydia's position, and he is not in favor to finding out either.

•••

There's 3 more days until prom. Everyone's excited, of course when I say everyone I mean the girls, & ready to get this night over with.

Stiles is excited about prom, more than what Derek is but he doesn't talk about it much with him because he knows Derek isn't all that into it. He'd rather it just be the two of them. But Derek knows that this is something important to Stiles, & he'll do anything as long as it's for him.

•••

"Sooo, where are we getting ready at? Mine or your dads? Or do you want me to get ready here & I come to your dads to pick you up? Or -" Derek spits out.

"Derek, calm down." He says while rubbing Derek's arms reassuringly. "You can get ready here or w me at my dads if you like. As long as I spend the rest of my night with you it doesn't matter where we're getting ready at." And he places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Okaay, I wanna get ready with you. I feel like I'm already having a panic attack."

"Aww baby, it's okaay. Imma be here, there's no need in panicking." He says while rubbing Derek's back. "Everything's going to be fine, but we gotta go soon, I'll go get your tux okay?"

•••

After Stiles gathers everything Derek needs in order to get ready, he grabs Derek by his hand & leads him to the car. He places his things neatly in the back seat, and gets in, buckling up, driving them to his dad's house. We all know how Derek can be all grumpy & such a sour wolf, but deep down inside Stiles knew Derek gave a shit about prom, especially their senior prom.

As they arrive to the house, the Sheriff is standing on the porch talking to Mrs. McCall. Scott is already here, waiting for the women to hurry up and make their way down to the Sheriffs house. Derek & Stiles greets his dad and Mrs. McCall as they rush into the house to take a quick shower & put their clothes on. To save time, they get in the shower together, no sexy time right now. The girls should be here within 30 minutes and we don't need Lydia running around screaming at everyone. As they finish up, turning the shower off and getting out the tub, Stiles can hear Jackson, Danny, and Ethan chatting with Scott. Stiles and Derek both start brushing their teeth before they leave the bathroom to get all fancy looking, don't wanna mess those tuxedoes up.

They both scurry off to Stiles' room & get dressed, fix their hair, and it's show time. The girls are here, everybody's ready for their pictures and ready to roll out.

•••

It was a very fulfilled night. Prom was awesome. Food was awesome. The music was awesome. Derek's lips were awesome. Everything was just fucking awesome. Lydia finally calmed down once she got there. Derek and Stiles won Prom King & King. There was a close call between Scott and Allison & Lydia and Jackson as Prom King & Queen, but Scott and Allison won by 2 votes. Ariona and Alexis won Prom Queen & Queen.

•••

"Derek we're...ugggh...we're gonna crash if you keep kissing & licking on my neck. You know that spot is drastically sensitive."

"Mhmm...(continues kissing his neck, while rubbing up and down his thigh)."

"Baby, I mean it. You'll get a lot more if you wait, we're only less than 5 minutes away from the loft." He says while smirking & trying to drive a little faster to make those less than 5 minutes go in 0.2 seconds.

They rush out the car, kissing hard and passionately; Stiles rustling through his keys to open the door as Derek kisses down his neck, eyes dark filled with lust, both of their lips red and swollen. Derek starts to slowly strip Stiles at the front door, and finally Stiles finds the right key, all clothes start to fall to the floor piece by piece, as they make their way to the bed.

Derek pushes Stiles onto the bed, spreading his legs apart, making his way between them, looking Stiles in his eyes & kisses him like there's no tomorrow, like this is their last. They have all the time in the world this weekend to do everything that they love to do. Stiles' pale body looks so beautiful under Derek's. Derek kisses every mole on Stiles' body starting from his neck. As he makes his way to Stiles' stomach leaving a wet trail ending by his happy trail he looks up at Stiles, intertwining their fingers together; licking his lips as he gets ready to take Stiles' dick whole. Instead of getting straight to the point, he plants a few kisses around the base of his dick, on his thighs and leaves trails of saliva on his thighs also. Stiles' eyebrows are scrunched up, eye lids low but not closed, only revealing the white parts of his eyes, and mouth slightly parted still a little bit swollen and wet. Derek places wet kisses up Stiles' shaft until he gets to the tip, where Stiles is leaking with pre-cum, licks it up and kisses his slit, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip, and starts sucking it, bobbing his head up and down, and takes in an inch or two more with each bob, till he is finally deep throating him, making every gagging noise known to man. There's spit spilling over his hands slicking Stiles' dick, as Derek continues to suck him and twists his hands around the base of his dick.

Stiles is panting, face flushed. Sweat dripping down his chest. Hair damp and matted to his forehead. Gripping the sheets so hard, his knuckles are white. His back is arched completely, toes curled, veins popping out of his neck and hands; He's close to cumin, really close that is until Derek stops with Stiles' dick coming out of his mouth with the sound of a popping p. Stiles groans, loosening his grip on the soaked sheets.

Derek then lowers himself on to Stiles. Starts moving his hips in circles, with his hands laid out on Stiles' chest. He speeds up his movements riding Stiles over the edge, as he moans, "Dereeeeek" and scratches Derek's arms up, spilling all over himself. While Derek jerks himself off, going as fast as he could, stopping every so often to rub his nail over the slit till he came all over Stiles' stomach and he lays down on top of him still panting.

"Round 2?" Stiles barely gets out, still catching his breath.

"Yeaaah, gimmie 10 minutes" Derek mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You notice there's 2 new characters, Ariona and Alexis, I needed a couple to make Prom Queen & Queen, instead of saying some lesbian couple. It was only for this chapter. & I thought who would've been better to add in here than my girlfriend and I. Chapter 7, the last chapter, tonight or sometime tomorrow it will be up.


	7. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Final Chapter. I plan on making this a series, maybe not totally sure yet.

It's the next morning from their prom night. Stiles and Derek went about 4 rounds before they drifted off to sleep. It's finally the end of the school year, only thing left is for them to graduate. Stiles got accepted to UC and Derek's going to a Culinary Arts School in Southern California. They have exactly one week till graduation day, what will they ever have planned to do throughout that week?

•••

"Derek, baby." Stiles softly moans.

"Yeaaah?" Derek says with a smirk on his face.

Derek kisses and licks every piece of skin that Stiles has visible to him. What's making Stiles weak is Derek licking and sucking on his neck. Stiles' neck is the most sensitive spot on his body that will have him going. They've been going at this for about 30 minutes now. Stiles, scratching Derek's back, wrapping his legs around his waist, moaning and cussing because it feels so fucking wonderful, but he can't take it. He's trying his absolute best; Derek's ripping him apart slowly. He tries pushing Derek off of his neck, but he just ends up nibbling on it anyways. Stiles grabs for Derek's butt, squeezing it. "Dereeeek, uhhhhh. Nooo, baaaaaby-" Stiles moans loudly and panting. Derek stops and looks at Stiles trying to catch his breath, running his nail up and down his neck watching him flinch every time and notices the light reddish-purple bruises starting to darken.

Derek intertwined their fingers together, and started to kiss from his chest down to his groin. Stiles' dick jumping for joy, agreeing with Derek's actions to arouse him. Derek takes his right hand and starts to grope Stiles' dick soft and slowly while watching his facial expression and starts to speed up, until Stiles' dick is standing completely straight up and Derek is jerking him off getting him close. He flips Stiles over like gymnastics, and sucks him from the back, looong and hard. Stiles is loosing it, throwing it back as hard as he can, face fucking Derek. Derek's making soo many gagging noises, deep throating him like it's nothing. He fingers Stiles as he continues to suck him off. Stiles grabbing for anything in reach, screaming to the top of his lungs as he rides out his orgasm, panting trying to catch his breath and enjoy everything that just happened. 

•••

*Graduation Day*

There's 20 minutes till the graduation ceremony starts, and of course Stiles and Derek can't keep their hands off each other long enough to make it out of the house. They've already had 2 rounds and finally have gotten fully dressed almost out the door.

Then Lydia calls cussing them out, asking where the hell are they. Stiles tell her they're on their way now, but of course she just keeps yelling. Soo, Stiles just nods and says okay I'm hanging up now until she seems like she's done talking.

•••

Derek and Stiles makes it there with just 2 minutes to spare. They've started singing the national anthem, and had the chorus singing another song to send the seniors off. The principal calls up each student to get their diplomas, a few, including Lydia, came up for a 'Short' speech.

One girl was going onnnn, and onnnn, and onnnn, and onnnnnnn, about absolutely NOTHINGGGG. The entire crowd was nodding off, when she was done everyone was standing up clapping in joy she finally shut up and got off the stage, I mean geez no one should be tortured like that.

All the students cheering, throwing their hats in the air, and kissing their lovers. It's been a long four years, but great friendships have been made, wonderful relationships, and great memories throughout the entire school year. And I'm glaaaad to say that all that had finally came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to say this story has come to an end. I will write more stories but I plan on writing most of the chapters before updating, instead of making you guys wait so long. Until then...


End file.
